A Bloodstained Life
by ShannyHeartsYou
Summary: After a massacre, Ariya joins Wammy's when she meets a few friends and a shinigami. After L's death she is off to find and kill Kira leaving behind her sadness. Matt X OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own anything, this is my first Death Note fanfic, writers block might happen so sorry if it does!

-Klea

* * *

Chapter 1

"Miss Kurenai" a voice said, I cursed under my breath not wanting to wake up. I slowly opened my eyes to see an old man about to shake my shoulder to wake me up. He flinched back as he saw my eyes open, I brushed my silver colored hair to the side revealing my two different colored eyes. An azure blue and a white eye which seemed to glow. Though normally, it just fell down again hiding the snowy eye. I looked at the man and saw that he had a small nametag over his breast pocket. It said 'Watari' which I assumed was his name. He walked outside of the black car he was driving and took out a suitcase that I had packed. I unbuckled the seat belt which hung around my body and opened the door feeling a cool night breeze hit me, I shivered a little. I wasn't wearing too much since I just came from a murder party.

_"You are an excuse of a child Naomi" my mother yelled, I stood there emotionless waiting for more insults. Unlike the other days, she quickly threw one more insult at me then slapped my cheek. She looked at me with disgust then walked away, but before she left she said "Don't you dare embarrass me"_

_I looked at the mirror, I was wearing a simple white dress that cut off at my knees and pinned my hair onto the side. My mother hated me, blamed father's death on me saying that the car crash was my fault. My father had been killed in a major car crash that involved at least 3 people in total. I quickly regained my focus and tried not to replay the horrific and bloody memory in my head._

_"Naomi!" My mother yelled from outside, I quickly fixed myself to look properly and threw on a light near transparent cardigan which was embodied with golden sparkles at the bottom. If there was one thing I was useful for I was pretty which caused my mother to choose fiancées for me hoping to increase her business and send me away to some shit school._

"You can clean up inside Miss Kurenai, I'll show you to your room after I speak to the head director at the orphanage" Watari said calmly, I gave a slight nod twirling my dry blood stained hair around my finger. "Also, here at Wammy's I'm sure you know it's for L's successor" I nodded again "Well here, we use aliases just to be careful, what would you like your alias to be?" I looked at him for a few seconds, thinking of what to use. I looked down and mumbled loud enough for Watari to hear "Ariya, call me Ariya" Watari nodded and escorted me inside a gate. In a reflection of the window I saw how dreadful I looked, I was covered in tattered clothing and covered with dried blood everywhere, the murder party was dreadful. Robbers attacked the ball killing over 90% of the people there. Luckily I was gifted in fighting close range, especially with a knife. I was able to kill 2 of the robbers while defending myself but eventually when they all left, Watari found me and returned remaining survivors to their homes.

We walked inside the large orphanage greeted by a man with white hair and circle lens glasses. The man also had a name tag, it said Roger Ruvie. I gave a slight bow to him and walked away looking through the halls, I got a few glances from some of the kids a little younger than me. As I walked down a large hall I bumped into a boy that looked about a year or two older than me. He had blonde hair and was wearing a black hoodie and a pair of jeans. The boy looked down at me, not by much though since I was near his height, he grabbed my wrist as I tried to walk away

"What the hell! Say you're sorry" he yelled, I simply glared at him with the one blue eye that could be seen "Let go of me please" I said plainly, he scoffed and flipped my arm behind my back threatening to break it. Before he could threaten me even more I kicked him in the stomach making him release my arm, he stumbled back as I pinned my arm against his neck. I pulled out a knife that I hid in my shoe and placed the blade an inch away from his neck. I glared at him.

"Damn Mello, she got you" a voice said, I turned my head slightly to see a boy with red hair and orange goggles. He has wearing a striped black and white shirt and a pair of dark gray jeans with a chain hanging out on the side. He was laughing a little while the blonde boy, I think his name was Mello, glared at him. I glared back at Mello, I opened my mouth to say something until Watari stepped in and spoke first

"Ariya, please put Mello down" I glared back at Mello then put my knife back into my shoe and withdrew my arm. I heard Mello scoff once more and walked beside the red head.

"Matt, Mello meet Ariya. She's new to Wammy's so please make her feel welcomed" I smirked when Watari said that

"It's a little too late for that" I said "This guy started a fight with me in less than 10 seconds"

"Mello, Ariya, apologize to each other" I nodded listening to Watari

"Whatever, sorry"

"Mello?"

I glared at him waiting for an apology, "Mello" Watari warned

"Fine, sorry. Just stay out of my way" he said then walked away followed by the red head who turned his head and gave a friendly smile and wave "Name's Matt! Nice to meet you Ariya" he said happily.

I wondered, how is someone as happy as him friends with someone like Mello.

* * *

"This is your room Ariya" Watari said, it was a large room with a large bed, TV, desk with a laptop and a dresser. I walked inside the washroom seeing it was sparkling clean and had white tiles on the walls. I looked back outside and saw Watari putting my suitcase onto my bed

"Thanks Watari, I hope I can see you again one day" I smiled at him

"No problem Ariya, enjoy your time here. Your classes start in two days by the way" he gave a slight bow then walked outside my room. I opened my suitcase revealing clothes messily packed. I took out a thank top and a pair of shorts ready to change until I heard a knock on the door. I hesitated but opened it anyway, outside stood a boy that looked much younger than me but I could tell he was a lot smarter than he seemed. He had curly white hair and a plain expression on his face

"Hello, I'm Near. You must be Ariya, the new girl right?" he asked, I nodded

"That's a nice way to put it Near, but it's nice to meet you"

"May I ask why you're covered in blood?"

I glared at him offended by the question though I don't blame him because he never knew. It was just plain curiosity

"I'll tell you one day, not today though Near. Thanks for the concern" I said as I closed the door on him. I heard him walk away and let out a sigh of relief. I turned back to my suitcase and picked up my pajamas.

I stripped the light sweater off and placed it onto the counter followed by the silk white dress I was wearing. In some way, I'm glad mom was gone, life was hell with her already it couldn't get worse.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own anything, this is my first Death Note fanfic, writers block might happen so sorry if it does!

-Klea

* * *

Chapter 2

_Knock Knock_

There were so much game noises from inside, it was bothering me from sleeping. Who the hell was playing a game at the middle of the night? Man I hate neighbors.

I waited for the door to open, surprisingly it was the red headed boy from earlier. He seemed happy to see me though I was still half asleep. I rubbed my eyes and quietly asked "Can you turn your games down? People are trying to sleep" I yawned

"Wanna play?" he asked happily, I gave him a questioning look even though I was half asleep

"You'd invite a girl that you just met into your room at night?"

"Well you made a good impression on me" he said with a wink "Considering you beat up Mello"

"Dude's fault for getting mad in the first place" I mumbled

"So… Will you play with me?" he asked again. I shook my head

"Next time" I said with a yawn

"Yesterday?"

"Yeah yeah, just let me sleep"

The next day I slept in for awhile, which only felt like 5 minutes at least. I swear I started hearing voices in my sleep but I was probably just being delusional. I woke up to someone poking my waist, I groaned

"Wake up Ariya!" a voice said, I recognized the voice to be Matt's

"I give up, she's as lazy as a pig" another voice said. It sounded like Mello's

Wait… Why are they in my room?! My eyes shot up and I saw Matt leaning on the side of my bed smiling, I turned my head and saw Mello eating a bar of chocolate, I glared at him

"Why are you guys in my room?" I asked rubbing my eyes "And what time is it?"

"It's 6pm you lazy ass" Mello said, I glanced over to the clock, yup he was right. It was 6pm

Then it hit me, I jumped out of my bed to face a mirror on the wall, good my hair was still covering my violet eye. I was always teased about my different eyes so I always hid it. I turned back to them, they were staring at me wondering why I jumped out just to check my hair

"What are you checking for?" Matt asked

"Err… Nothing. Just ignore it, by the way. Why the hell are you guys in our room?"

"Like we said" Mello said annoyed "It's 6 and your missing dinner. Plus Matt was-"

"You promised to play with me today!" Matt cried, I rubbed my eyes then walked into the washroom.

"I did?" I asked before brushing my teeth

"Yes!" Matt cried reminding me of last night, I spit the toothpaste into the sink wiping my mouth with a towel

"Can you get me a muffin for dinner?" I asked as I closed the door

"Ehh! Ariya, what are you doing?" Matt asked from outside

"What do you think?" I called back outside

"I'd like to check" Matt said in a flirty voice, I scoffed

"Go get a muffin for me and I'll play with you later" I called back outside. I heard no arguments back besides Mello scold Matt about being a flirty bastard.

After I finished my shower I put on my shorts from the previous night and a hoodie. I pulled my hair up and scrunched it up then wrapped it with a hair towel. I wondered why Matt was acting so friendly to me yet he's only knew me for a day. Unlike Mello, Matt was nice. I shook my head ridding my thoughts about them.

I stepped outside of the washroom seeing a sleeping Matt on my bed and Mello watching TV. I scoffed and turned around to open my bedside table revealing a sketchbook, pens, pencils and a hair dryer. I took out the hair dryer and plugged it into an outlet beside my dresser and turned it on. I unwrapped my hair and started to dry it, Mello turned to my direction glaring at me.

"What, was I ruining your damn TV?" I asked with a glare loud enough so he could hear

"You were ruining my sleep" I turned my head to see Matt getting up from my bed rubbing his eyes.

"Your fault for sleeping in my bed first of all" I replied

"Come on, finish drying your hair and let's play Tekkin!" Matt cheered, man if I just woke up from a hair dryer I would've killed someone. I kept drying my hair and eventually stopped when I heard a knock on the door. I sighed, Mello and Matt were watching TV ignoring the knock. Well, Matt was playing on his PSP.

_Knock Knock_

Again with the knocks, I sighed putting down my hair dryer and walked towards the door. Outside stood the same boy from last night, Near.

"Yes Near?" I asked, once I finished that question I heard Mello come up behind me

"Why the hell are you here Near?!" he shouted, I patted Mello's head

"Now now Mello you chocoholic bastard. Calm your ass" I said

"Shut up Ariya, Near answer the question" he was being serious now. Clearly not wanting to get on Mello's bad side I just walked out of the way behind him and resumed to blow dry my hair. I could tell that Mello and Near were just glaring at each other, I sighed and glared at both of them when I was done.

"Stop standing there like idiots, Near what do you want?"

"Same question from yesterday"

I glared back at him "Too bad for you, today isn't the day I'm going to tell you"

"Why not?"

"I don't want to talk about it, but would you like a hint?"

He looked at me for a little until nodding his head, "I killed two people that day, easy enough for you to understand?" I smiled at him. Near just looked at me normally while I could tell Mello looking at me

"You what?" Matt asked pausing his game.

"Bye Near!" I called and closed the door on him. Matt and Mello were stilling staring at me

"Why else would I be covered in blood?" I asked

"Ariya… Does the orphanage know about this?" Mello asked, he was being serious now. I nodded

"Oh don't think it was so bad, it was a life or death choice" I said waving them away "Besides, if Near was smart he would ask the orphanage about it and get his own answer"

"What do you mean it was a life or death?" Matt asked, I sighed

"For someone smart, you're pretty dumb y'know?" I smiled at him "I was attacked by robbers, simple enough" I looked away not wanting to continue any more.

"Alright then, come on! Let's play Tekkin, Mello you in?" Matt cheered. It's surprising how he could be so cheery after he learned I killed someone.

"Maybe tomorrow, after seeing Near I want to just die"

I laughed a little, Mello must've hated Near. Mello walked out the door pretty angry but not at me… hopefully. I looked at Matt "Come on slow poke" I smiled. He nodded in agreement and opened the door leading to the large hallway, we walked to the left leading to Matt's room, the source of all the noise from the previous day.

* * *

"How do you keep winning?!" Matt cried as his character was defeated for the 5th time. I laughed at him while he was raging. He kept looking at the booklet trying to find out more combos

"It's not my fault you suck at this game" I laughed

"I don't suck at this game! I beat everyone!" he pouted, I moved from the floor and walked behind the couch that Matt was sitting on, I lightly patted his head "Awww, it's ok. We all can't be amazing gamers"

"As if you're one!" he looked back at me "Besides, you probably cheated"

"Cheaters never win though, so how can you explain now?"

"That's just a stupid saying, you know it's true"

"I'd never lie" I started playing around with his hair, twirling it and ruffling it. His hair was really soft, like a pillow! "Where the hell is a clock? You're room is so messy" I looked around removing a few of his clothes lying around. I eventually found his boxers, I picked them up and threw them at Matt's head while he was still reading the manual.

"Hey!" he cried, I stuck out my tongue taunting him then turned away looking for a clock. Suddenly, I felt Matt jump onto my back holding my head down shoving my face into his clothes, I tried yelling but I only gave out a few loud mumbles. After a few seconds he released his hand from my head and I looked up at him "You bastard" I pouted, he just smiled at me

"Revenge Is sweet" he cheered.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own anything besides OC's. Writers block is gonna suck ;~;

Sorry if it does LOL. My first DN fanfic, also sorry for time skip. Lazyness

-Klea

* * *

Chapter 3

It's been about half a year since I've been to Wammy's. I've been hanging out with Matt and Mello a lot as well, though Mello was still as sour as ever. I always went over to Matt's room at night to play different types of games, from Tekkin to Street Fighter to even Pokemon! It was very fun.

I looked outside my window seeing snow drop one by one, I sighed. It was a week before Christmas, also known as my birthday. I didn't mind my birthday but it was just bringing back sad memories, my mother beat me with a broken glass bottle once for my birthday saying it's the only present I'll get.

"Hello Ariya" a creepy voice said, who the hell could be in my room? I turned around to see a shadowy figure that looked like a wolf. It had white fur around the rings of its neck while the rest of its fur was as black as charcoal. The paws had no claws but looked as hard as rock. I looked at it, scared, it reminded me of a nightmare I had once.

"W-what the hell are you?" I stuttered, I didn't scream because it might've killed me if I did

"A shinigami, I'm curious to see how you can see me" it replied

"How the hell can I not see you?! You're…"

"Yes yes, I know. I'm very different from you humans, though I could say the same about your eye"

I glared at it, glaring at a god of death could not be good.

"You can blame me and your father for that" it said, I looked at it

"What…?"

"You're father made a deal with me"

"A deal? What kind?" I asked relaxing a bit, it seemed to be more friendlier

"No shinigami can kill you, and you can see any shinigami without touching their Death Note"

"A Death Note?" I paused

"Write a name in it and the person will die. It's as simple as that"

"Well why are you here then? If it's to inform me about something like that I could care less"

"I guess, but your father told me to look after you. He knew he was going to die"

I paused looking at the ground, my father knew he was going to die? I looked back up to the shinigami but before I could speak it put a paw on me.

_"Neko, just watch over her. I know my wife will hurt her after I die" my father said_

_"Ken, I don't know why you would entrust your daughter to me" the wolf like shinigami replied_

_"Please Neko, I'll give her the power to see you all. To make your species known, but all I ask is for you to take care of her physically and emotionally. Protect her and her friends, I beg you"_

_"I don't know how you talk me into things like this…." The shinigami sighed though my father smiled. He looked around him, he was at what seemed to be a park._

_"You will watch over her and in return you won't be alone. Nothing can avoid my death anymore"_

I snapped back into reality looking at the shinigami. It seemed to have a pouty face, I gave it a sympathetic look, "So you're name is Neko?"

It nodded back at me "What I just showed you was the memory of what happened a week before your father died. That was the deal we made"

"That everyone I love will be safe and you won't be lonely?"

Neko nodded, he seemed to be upset "Don't be sad, I'll be your friend! You won't be alone" I smiled, I got off the bed I was sitting on and hugged it's neck "Neko, it's a strange name especially when it basically means cat. You are nothing like a cat"

Neko nodded as I let go of his neck "I guess I'm a little late to protect you but better late than never"

I nodded, some things were inevitable. I guess my mother beating me was one of them

"Neko, I won't force you to be with me all the time so you can do whatever you like"

Neko nodded, he looked around spotting a mini fridge I had hidden in the corner. He walked over it nudging the handle of the fridge so it opened wide showing a bunch of ice cream tubs. It also had a few cans of pop.

"Do you have limes?" Neko asked, I looked at it confused

"Limes?" I repeated

"Yeah, I love limes!" Neko cheered, I giggled

"I'll buy them later alright?" Neko nodded at me "Or you can go now and steal some. People can't see you, correct?"

"Yup… Wait, you're right actually! I'll be back later tonight" Neko cheered. He closed the fridge and ran past a wall disappearing. I looked at the wall where he disappeared, a shinigami? This is an interesting life, and my white eye was because of them? I sighed ignoring it.

_Knock Knock_

I checked the time, it was 9am. I expected it to be Matt asking me for breakfast like usual but instead I was greeted by Roger.

"Ariya, I have a letter for you" he handed me a white envelope. I nodded and took the letter, I closed the door leaving Roger outside. I decided to open the letter later since I just woke up and I wanted to take a shower.

After I took a 10 minute hot shower, I put on a V neck graphic tee and a pair of skinny jeans. I walked outside of the washroom looking at the letter laying on my bed, I wondered who would send me a letter. I slowly walked over to the letter and carefully opened it with nimble fingers.

_Dear Ariya,_

_This is your Aunt Lily here, I heard you went to this orphanage after your mother died at the party. I think you should spend time with your family more especially since there's barely any of us left so on December 18__th__ I'm going to pick you up._

_Love Aunt Lily_

I stared at the letter, glancing at the calendar, today was December 18th so that means she would pick me up later today. Probably at night, I didn't want to leave though. I like Wammy's and plus, she hated me. She would probably beat me just like my mother. Reliving hell. Not to mention she was a hypocrite.

I put down the letter and walked over to the mirror on my wall, I then struck the mirror with my fist as hard as I could making a large crash sound as mirror shards flew onto the ground causing my fist to bleed everywhere. I dropped down onto my knees not caring about the shards piercing my legs and hands, I started feeling water run down my cheeks onto the blood stained mirrors and carpet. I just kneeled there crying my eyes out replaying all the memories. I was somewhere happy then that woman had to come and ruin it all, I kept sobbing, in less than a minute I heard two people enter my room.

"What the hell, Ariya!" a familiar voice yelled, I was busy sobbing to not notice who it was "Ariya, what are you doing?"

I looked up to see a concerned Matt lifting me up from the blood, I quickly looked back at the mirror silently letting more tears fall out.

"Near, don't just stand there! Get a nurse or something" Matt called over to who I guessed was obviously Near. Matt slowly tried to walk me over to my bed but I was stumbling over because of my knees. Eventually he sat me onto the bed, I looked beside me where the letter was.

"Ariya, why'd you do that?" Matt asked lifting up my chin so I could be face to face with him. I slightly blushed because of how close his face was but I was still crying.

"Ariya…" Matt warned, he was getting serious

"I don't want to leave…" I sobbed "I don't want to leave!"

"What's happening?" he asked as he pulled me into his chest

"My damn aunt is taking me away…"

"… You don't want to go?"

"No… She hates me, she'll… she'll just…" I paused, I didn't want to talk anymore

"Matt, move aside. I got some bandages" Near's voice said, I felt Matt nod and pulled me away lightly.

After Near finished washing my wounds and bandaged them up I looked over to see Matt finishing picking up the mirror shards.

"Ariya, what happened?" Near asked, I paused not wanting to answer. I glanced at the clock seeing what time she'd come to pick me up. I didn't want to reply, I wanted to handle this on my own without causing other people trouble. I looked at my hand seeing it was perfectly bandage along with my legs.

"I'll umm… Tell you later" I mumbled, I looked at the door and heard a few knocks. I walked over to the door ignoring Matt and Near telling me to rest, outside stood Roger

"Ariya, follow me to the lobby. You're aunt is-"

"Yeah, I know whatever" I cut him off. I didn't need the others to hear, I called back to Near and Matt "I-I'll be back later" I stuttered. I hoped they wouldn't follow me.

When I got to the lobby I saw my aunt Lily standing with her arms crossed wearing a fashionable winter coat and some glittery black tights.

"I'll leave you two for now" Roger said, I wish he didn't. I looked at my aunt as she approached me and slapped me across the cheek leaving it bright red.

"You useless brat! It's your fault their all dead!" she yelled "We're going" she grabbed my unbandaged hand and tried to drag me out

"Leave me alone! I'm not leaving" I yelled back at her, she glared at me

"I don't give a damn!" she pulled me harder "Our family is dead all because of you"

"It's not my fault!" I yelled

"Shut the hell up! You shouldn't have even been born, you brat!" she raised up her other hand about to slap me again. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to come but it never did. I opened them again to see Mello holding my aunt's wrist and Matt was holding my shoulders from behind trying to get me away from the crazed woman.

"Who the hell are you?" my aunt asked glaring at Mello

"None of your business. Get out of here, you're not welcome" Mello said coldly releasing her wrist. She grabbed her wrist rubbing the area where Mello was holding her. She scoffed and glared at me once again before exiting the building. I heard Mello curse, something like crazy bitch.

"Thanks" I mumbled looking at both of them giving them a smile

"Was that what you were stressed about?" Matt asked as he let go of my shoulders, I nodded

"I can see why" Mello scoffed "That woman is a crazed bitch"

"Aww, the chocolate freak has a heart" I giggled

"As if, you still need to meet L next week, and plus Matt would-"

"Anyway!" Matt cheered as he cut off Mello "are your hands okay?" he picked up one of my hands inspecting it

"It's good enough to beat you in Street Fighter" I teased, I saw Mello smirk as Matt pouted

"You were just cheating, I call a rematch!"

"After lunch~" I teased again as I walked away. I made my way to the cafeteria where there was a lot of different lunches to eat. I found a simple cupcake and grabbed it while making my way to my room. On my way there I saw one of my classmates that sit beside me, her name was Cynthia.

"Hey Cynthia" I waved, she waved back at me smiling until she saw my bandages

"What happened to you? Fall off a cliff or something?"

"More like punched a mirror" I smiled

"You need anger management"

"Hah! Yeah right"

"I'm always right, what are you talking about?" she laughed

"Not gonna worry about me?" I questioned, though she already knew me better

"Ah well, you don't want sympathy from me do you? No you want it from Matt" she teased, I didn't bother replying but I was blushing like crazy. "Alright, see you in class Ariya!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own anything in DN besides OC's. First DN fanfic, enjoy!

-Klea

* * *

Chapter 4

_Knock knock_

"Come in" Matt called from inside, I stepped inside and saw him and Mello playing Street Fighter. I was watching as Mello got owned. After watching for about ten seconds Mello's character fell to the ground and the word Winner appearing on Matt's side of the screen.

"Yeah!" Matt cheered

"Gaming freak" Mello said

"But you're the chocoholic Mello" I laughed, I felt Mello's cold eyes on me. I saw him mouth the word shut up at me but I shook my head. I walked towards the couch they sat on taking a bite out of my cupcake.

"Up for a round Ariya?" Matt asked as I sat down beside him, I shook my head

"Let me finish my cupcake first" after I said that, I immediately regretted it because Matt grabbed the cupcake out of my hand and ate the rest of it.

"Bastard! That was my lunch" I glared at him while he gave me a warm smile along with a peace sign, I turned back to Mello and took grabbed the chocolate bar out of his hand and broke half of it

"What the hell!" he cried as I began to eat it

"Blame Matt, he ate my food" I replied

"Yeah, but Matt's my best friend unlike you so I can't blame him"

"Awww! Mello has a soft side" I laughed as I took a seat in front of Matt's bed on the carpet leaning my head on the bed frame.

"Hand me the controller, revenge for my cupcake" I said glaring at Matt, he just laughed and threw me a controller.

**A week later (Christmas Eve)**

"Ariya! Ariya! Wake up sleepy head" Matt cried as he shook my shoulder trying to get me to wake up, I groaned "Nnh, what is it Matt?" I asked keeping my eyes shut

"Come on! L's coming soon and it's Christmas Eve so don't be so sour!" I slowly opened my eyes making sure my snowy eye was still covered. I looked around my room seeing Neko sleeping in the corner of my room, for the past week we've been really close. He really likes the limes that I got from the cafeteria.

"Do I have to get up? What time is it anyway?" I asked

"It's 1 o'clock, L's getting here at 2:30 so get your ass up!"

"What? Is he bringing presents for you or something?"

"Yeah! He does this every year, though you haven't met him so…"

"I get it, just meet up with Mello and Near, I'll be down in a little" I got off my bed shooing Matt out of my room. After he finally got out I turned to see that Neko was still asleep, I walked over to my fridge and took out a lime.

"Neko, wakey wakey, it's Christmas Eve" I ruffled Neko's large wolf ears

"Doesn't that mean your birthday is tomorrow?" he replied waking his tired bright red eyes, I gave him a small nod while placing a lime in front of his snout. I left him to eat his lime and entered the washroom stripping off my pajamas and took off my bandage left on my hands and legs. There were a few scars but nothing too bad. I faced my back towards the mirror seeing my previous scars from my mom. I sighed, those were permanent scars and internal bleeding which caused the scars to look new.

After taking a long hot shower and clearing my head of all unpleasant thoughts of Christmas I walked back outside with a towel on seeing that Neko left. My hair was tied back into a high ponytail revealing my two eyes, I went to my dresser and looked at my face in the newly replaced mirror. The carpet was cleaned so there was no more blood. I took out my undergarments from my dresser and took out a black and white striped shirt with a black cardigan and skinny jeans like usual.

I heard a knock on my door and turned to look at it "Ariya, can I come in?" Cynthia asked

"Give me a minute" I called back outside. I quickly took off the towel and put on my clothes dropping my hair to cover my eye "Alright come in" I called to Cynthia

"Merry Christmas Eve!" She cheered, I laughed

"Say that without the Eve part tomorrow"

"I guess, well… Did you get me a present?"

"Maybe tomorrow" I smiled brushing my hair. I turned to Cynthia who was inspecting me

"Hey Ariya, can I ask you a question?" she asked, her tone of her voice was a lot more serious which scared me

"I guess"

"But will you promise me that you won't lie?"

"If your being serious about this then I have no choice, so what is it?"

"Are you hiding something about your eye? Your hair is always covering it that me, Matt, Near and even Mello are asking wondering about it"

I paused, I looked at the ground. I couldn't lie to her, I promised, I just sighed and brushed my hair away revealing my two eyes. I looked up at Cynthia who was obviously surprised

"My god! Ariya, why is your eye-"

"I don't know, I had this ever since a car crash though I'm not blind"

"Are you hiding this because you want to 'fit in'?"

"I guess" I covered my eye back up "Don't tell anyone. Please Cynthia, you're the only non-family member that knows"

"Alright, but won't you show it to the others?"

"Maybe"

"Alright then, oh yeah! Let's take a picture! I want to have a picture with everyone at Wammy's in case we leave one day"

"Alright, but there's no eye in this picture…"

"Ariya… Pleaseeee? I won't show anyone"

"Cynthia…"

"Pleeeaaassseeee?"

"You persistent bitch…" I mumbled

"It's what makes me, me!" she cheered as she ran over to me. She took out a camera and snapped a picture of us. After we were done I brushed my hair back and opened the door

"Where are you going?"

"Main room, I'm meeting Matt"

"Oh! I want a picture of both of you" I started to blush madly. Eventually I agreed and left my room followed by Cynthia.

While walking down the hall into the main room I saw many of the younger kids crowding around something—or someone. I saw the older kids like Matt, Near and Mello sitting on a couch looking at the person surrounded by kids. I was going to guess that that was L. I walked over to Matt who was trying to take a nap

"And you tell me to wake up" I said

"But you sleep in all day if possible" Mello said

"Because I don't have chocolate to keep me up all night"

"She got you there" Near laughed

"Shut up Near" Mello said glaring at the albino child. I poked Matt trying to make him wake up

"Go away Ariya, I'm tired" he mumbled, I glared at his sleeping face

"You were the one who woke me up today so get your ass up!" I shook him making him fall off the couch he was sitting on. Everyone started laughing, surprisingly Mello as well.

"Oww" Matt said rubbing his head, I extended my hand out for him and he got up with no trouble. I turned around to where the kids were and saw a guy who looked about 20 something with black messy hair and was wearing baggy clothes.

"Hi L!" Matt greeted, L waved back at him with a smile

"Hello Matt, are you Ariya?" he asked looking at me. I nodded.

"You're the one who helped me that day…" I said as I got a better look at him. He simply nodded, he was the guy who instructed Watari to take me to Wammy's and helped me get rid of the robbers on the day of my mother's death. I recalled that memory for a little though the next thing that happened was not expected, he lifted his leg trying to kick me in my face. I quickly dodged by ducking and tried to trip him but he back flipped and tried punching me from the top. I grabbed his hand before he landed a hit and flipped it trying to make him fall but he somehow countered it and ended up twisting my hand behind me while my stomach was lying on the warm carpet

"Haven't had a good fight like that in awhile" I mumbled as L released his grip on my arm and put his foot off of my back

"You do live up to your family name err… Ariya" he replied. I turned to look at the other kids who were looking at us with surprised looks

"I wasn't expecting the world's greatest detective to fight me once we meet" I glared at him

"I just wanted to test your skills" he replied putting a thumb on his lip "Best skills compared to the other Wammy's kids"

I felt my face go a little red, embarrassed by his compliment. I could feel a few cold eyes looking at me, I turned back to Matt and saw that he was sitting back on his couch with his PSP. Mello was just looking at his hero while eating a bar of chocolate. I saw Near take a break from stacking a house of cards just looking at me "Also, I have something to give you" L pulled out a small square box and handed it to me. I opened it to reveal a necklace that said "_Kuré_" he obviously knew my real identity but he just put his index finger to his lip and smiled as he walked away to the other kids. He was handing out all sorts of shapes and sizes of boxes for the kids.

I started walking towards Cynthia who was standing beside Mello. She was smiling at me suppressing a laugh as she untied her bleach blond hair from a pony tail into her normal wavy hair

"Wow Ariya, never expected that" she smirked finally letting out a laugh

"Oh please, you think I was expecting a kick to the face?" I joked back. We both started laughing

"Shut the hell up" Mello said annoyed after taking his eyes off his precious L who started handing out presents "If you're going to talk, get away from me" I walked behind the couch that Mello was leaning on and hit him on the head not too hard

"Learn some manners Mello, before I beat that girly face of yours inside out" I said glaring at him, mainly at his scar that stretched across his face

"I'm not a damn girl" he replied, I started laughing

"Yeah yeah" I teased, I turned back to Cynthia who was laughing quietly. I turned back to Matt who was still playing his PSP "Oi! Matt, it's Christmas Eve, stop playing your games"

"After I clear this level" he mumbled, I sighed and took a piece of Mello's chocolate away from him

"Hey!" he cried as I walked away from him to sit beside Matt on the couch, I took away his PSP pausing his game and stuffed a chocolate in his mouth.

"I'll throw this away" I threatened glaring at him, he gave a childish pout

"L! Ariya's being mean!" Matt cried, I turned to see L looking at us with a thumb on his mouth

"I hope you get used to it Matt" he replied back, I started laughing as I saw L and the other Wammy kids leaving the room into the dining hall. It was already 7pm somehow, I looked around seeing that only Me, Cynthia, Matt, Mello and Near were left in the room.

"So what now?" I asked out loud directing it to them all

"I don't know" Mello replied taking another bite of his chocolate

"Nothing for me to do since _someone _took my PSP" Matt glared at me after he said that, I gave him a smirk

"How about revealing your secret Ariya?" Near said calmly, the others in the room stiffened

"I have many secrets Near, though they won't be secrets if I told" I smiled

"Though the one I'm specifying is the one you told Cynthia"

I turned my head to look at Cynthia, she shook her head as I could see sadness in her eyes. She was being honest

"And how do you know I told her?" I glared back at Near, I clenched my fist. I don't appreciate people sticking their nose into my business, especially my eye or scar

"I have my ways" he smiled knocking down his complete house of cards "Instead, you want to tell, it's just your afraid of the-"

"Near, if she doesn't want to say it she doesn't have to" Matt interrupted seeing that I was clenching my fists in frustration

"He's right though, I do want to tell, I'm just afraid" I sighed. I knew I couldn't hide it forever, and if it was physical appearance I was trying to hide. It was the scars on my back which spelt out the word 'Die' plus they had the right to know.

"And what will you do after you know?" I asked

"It depends on the secret Ariya, you of all people should know that" Mello said. I scoffed "Besides, we're all interested to know why you don't show that eye of yours"

I started to relax, they wouldn't do anything right? They would still remain my friends… unlike the previous friends I had. They called me a freak and spread rumors. I sighed and put my hand towards the bangs hiding the eye, as I brushed it to the side my snowy eye caught the attention of everyone

"What the hell? That isn't normal you freak" Mello said, I glared at him and released my hair so it dropped back. I walked out of the room trying to enter my room ignoring Cynthia's pleading to call me back. After I left I turned to see Cynthia, my well trusted friend, follow me with sympathetic eyes

"Ariya listen, I-"

"I know you didn't tell him Cynthia, I trust you. It's just…"

"Were you afraid that they would leave you?"

I gave a slight nod looking down "Cynthia, can you leave me alone for a little?"

"Ariya…"

"Thanks" I said waving goodbye at her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I made my way down to the gym seeing that I could let my anger out there. Since L was here no one was there. I looked at the clock hanging at the large white wall. It was only 7:15, not too long before theres dinner. I looked around the room to see what I could do

"Did something happen?" an all too familiar voice asked, I turned to the source of the voice to see the wolf like shinigami laying on the floor. I nodded slowly showing no emotion "Are you angry or sad?"

"I don't know… probably sad" I sighed "I wanted them to find out about my eye, though Mello called me a freak… Like the kids when I was younger"

"Would you like to train? I don't get hurt easily so hit me as hard as you like. Instead, I'm sure that their smart enough to not judge you on yo-"

"Shut up Neko, start fighting" I cut him off with a cold glare, I was about to release all my anger and sadness. I charged at him trying to kick, while he tried to whip me back with a tail, I dodged with a back flip and ran back to him throwing punches left and right.

* * *

After a few minutes I was interrupted by a voice that I liked to call my alarm clock

"Do you always train?" he asked, I turned around shaking my hand behind my back to hint for Neko to go away "Alright Ariya, I'll be back later" Neko replied

"What do you want Matt? Come to call me a freak like Mello?" I asked coldly, he frowned slightly

"He didn't mean it that way Ariya"

"Then what did he mean! This isn't the first time" I cried, tears started flowing into my eyes as I tried to hold them back "Why do you think I've been hiding it all this time? I like to be different but I get hurt for my beliefs!"

"Ariya…" he said as he walked closer towards me "I think it's good that you're different"

"Bullshit!" I started letting my tears flow out, dozens and dozens of tears flowing out at once recalling my terrifying memories of being different. I looked down closing my eyes sobbing away, I felt Matt walk closer and embrace me

"I don't care about how you look, Ariya, Mello didn't mean it that way. It might've been his first thought but don't blame him. Me and Cynthia were yelling at him after you left, he didn't think it would hurt you"

"Shows how much you know about me!"

"I know enough that…." He hesitated

"That what?" I asked

"Err… You're my best friend Ariya, just because your different doesn't change that so don't cry"

I looked up at him as his sympathetic eyes

"Y-you won't leave me right?" I asked "I don't want to be alone, not again" sobbing more and more

"I promise, now wipe those tears away" he told me, I nodded and used the sleeve of my cardigan to wipe them away.

* * *

"Mello say sorry" Matt insisted

"Hell no" replied the bitter chocoholic

"Mello…" Matt warned

"It's alright, just learn to keep your mouth shut once in awhile alright Mello?" I spat with venom

"That's the closest that I'll ever get for forgiveness from you" he scoffed

"Glad to know you understand damned bastard"

"Freak"

"Girly man"

"Guys guys, calm your asses" Cynthia called out from the other entrance of the room. I smiled at her lightly as she ushered me to follow her. I nodded and stood up off of the couch about to walk towards Cynthia but ducked as I felt another presence in the room somehow. I felt them charge at me while levitating, I could only guess it was L trying to kick me again. As I ducked he landed face first onto the wall, I looked at him surprised

"You're gonna have to do better than that to sneak up on me" I called over to him as he got off the ground

"I just wanted to tell you guys, since you weren't with the other kids, that I'll be staying for the next week. Also, happy early birthday Ariya"

"Err, did you have to say that out loud?"

"Wait! Ariya it's your birthday soon?" Cynthia asked as she ran towards me hugging me from my back "When is it?!"

"Hmm… Well in about 4 hours it'll be her birthday" L replied looking at his watch "it is 8 right?"

"Your birthday is on Christmas?! How lucky!" Cynthia cried

"How old are you turning?" Matt asked

"14" I replied turning my head towards him, he nodded smiling

"Just one year younger than me"

"You make it sound like I'm a child"

"Don't worry. You're still more mature than Mello" Cynthia teased as she received a harsh glare from the chocolate addicted boy

"Anyway, Ariya would you come over here for a minute?" L asked, I nodded and followed his lead as he went outside into another room. He sat down on a chair in a crouching position with a thumb on his mouth

"You have scars am I correct?" he questioned "Don't take it personally, I'm just asking"

I nodded "Two main scars, a bunch of random ones on my back and…" I hesitated "And one near my shoulder spelling the word 'die'"

"I understand that your father was killed and your mother abused you. She died on the day you came here right?"

"… Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I'm just making sure I got your history correct. That is all, you may go now"

I nodded in understanding, I sat up off of the couch walking steadily towards the room where I was talking with Cynthia. She dragged me along the corridor of the hallway leading me to my room, I asked

"What about the others?" I questioned

"Err… Their talking with L. Since they are the top 3, they have something to talk about with the Kira case apparently"

"What?! I want to know about it! Come on Cynthia, I know you're curious too" I nudged her

"They're top 3 though, your 6th and I'm who knows what" she sighed

"It doesn't matter, come on. Let's go back!" I tried to drag Cynthia the other way but she had a firm grip on my wrist

"Nope, now come on. I'll get you a cookie"

"B-but"

"No buts Ariya, instead, their dropping by after their done"

As if on cue, the door knocked, I stood up off my bed leaving Cynthia sitting on my floor. As I opened it I saw and heard Near and Mello arguing while Matt just stood there happily.

"What did L say?" Cynthia cried from inside, I ushered them in as they sat on my couch looking at Cynthia who was waiting for them to answer

"Just how the Kira case is" Matt replied "Errr Cynthia"

"Yeah?"

"Can you leave for a minute? L wanted to talk about it with Ariya as well but she left too quickly"

"Awww! Fine" she whined, she got off her lazy ass and walked to the door "I'll be at my room."

"What?!" I yelled standing up from the couch "A Death Note? Shinigami? This is bull!"

"It's not impossible though, L has confirmed it" Near replied calmly

"Damn Kira, supernatural powers" Mello bit his chocolate

"L said that the notebook is moving on, changing to different people as Kira. Right now they confined their main suspect, but nothing's happened" Matt sighed "But I don't give a damn about Kira"

"I guess, but still. Mass murder with a shinigami?" I stated, _Neko… I need to ask you about this _I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Neko?" I asked, but no one was in my room. I was waiting for the wolf shinigami to appear but he never did, I sighed and sat on my bed. It was 11pm, almost my birthday. Waiting for about half an hour I heard a few footsteps very close "Ariya?" I turned to see a concerned Neko laying on the ground, I smiled kindly

"Neko!" I cried happily jumping on him "I'm so sorry from earlier"

"It's alright, just get off of me. You weigh a lot more than you look" he mumbled, I nodded getting off of him "I have to ask you about something"

"And what is that?" he replied

"You know of Kira? The person who declares justice?"

"Yeah, he's all over the news whenever I go to steal, umm I mean borrow limes"

"A Death Note" I mumbled

"Eh? You know?"

"It's how Kira kills right? And he has a shinigami with him too… _Right?_"

"You may be small but you have a smart head Ariya"

"Thanks, I do try my best" I laughed, for once Neko started laughing as well. I took out a lime from the fridge and threw it to him.

**_August 28_****_th_****_ 2007 (9pm)_**

_Knock Knock_

"Neko, shoo" I whispered quietly smiling at him, he nodded his head and walked through the wall

"One second!" I called to the person at the door, I pulled on a black hoodie that was lying on my bed and left my shorts on. I walked towards the door to see Matt happily waiting

"I got a new game, wanna play? Mello's waiting in my room already"

"Sure, nothing better to do"

* * *

"Rematch, rematch! You're such a cheater!" I cried, Matt just started laughing his ass off falling off of the couch

"Nah, it's been one too many games so far" he laughed trying to stop his laughter, I gave him a childish pout. I kept whining while Matt kept laughing

"My god, Ariya don't be a sore loser" Mello scoffed taking a bite of his chocolate

"I'm not being a sore loser!" I whined "You know what. I need a cupcake, I'll be back for a rematch you cheater" glaring at Matt.

"When are you going to tell her?" Mello asked Matt in a serious tone

"I don't know, besides what if she doesn't like me back?" Matt replied looking at a cup of water he drank from earlier, he put the controller down and looked at Mello

"Are you crazy dude?" Mello scoffed taking another bite "You guys obviously like each other"

"Shut up Mello" Matt said childishly

"Just-"

"Oi, Matt, catch!" I barged in interrupting Mello from saying something. I saw Mello look away and Matt go a little red, I threw a small bag with a cookie inside at Matt as he caught it with ease. He peaked inside and smiled "Thanks!"

"No problem, now rematch" I smiled. I walked past Mello taking pieces of his chocolate as he yelled at me again like usual. I turned back to Matt as he booted up the game and handed me a controller. I took a bite of my cupcake and we started gaming for the next three hours until 2am.

"Ariya, you wanna face Mel-" Matt asked but stopped when he saw that the girl was asleep on his couch leaning near him

"Wow, looks like she's done for tonight" Mello laughed "One more game?"

"Nah, maybe tomorrow" Matt yawned as he got up from the couch walking towards his bed

"Alright than, what 'bout Ariya?" he asked looking at the girl sleeping peacefully

"Just leave her, she'll go back in the morning. Night!" Matt smiled as he jumped onto his bed closing his eyes, Mello sighed and just left.

* * *

After an hour or so, I started getting a nightmare, one of me getting the scars on my back and shoulder.

_"Useless brat!" mother yelled "First birthday after your father died! It's your entire fault" she started crying as she pulled out a sharp knife, she got closer to me. She picked me up from the ground and cut my through my shirt, blood stained the carpet in a meter radius and my white t-shirt was turned red. I was crying pleading for her to stop. I couldn't release my anger on my mother even if she hurt me, I wanted to punch her and kick her. Possibly even kill her as she was killing me, scars as my birthday reminding me of my pain I've been through. How it was supposedly my fault father died._

I woke up with a quiet squeal and tears running down my face, I didn't bother wiping them away as seeing I was still in Matt's room. I picked up one of the pillows on the couch and silently sobbed into it, I didn't want to be alone, especially after that nightmare. I slowly got up off the couch and walked towards Matt's bed, I poked him on the arm as he stirred from his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes, I hoped he couldn't see me crying since it was still dark.

"M-move aside…" I mumbled, he nodded slightly in the dark and moved. I slowly slipped into the covers and started sobbing into the pillow

"Ariya, what's wrong?" Matt asked blushing slightly of how close he was with Ariya at the moment

"N-nothing" I quietly mumbled

"You're a terrible liar" he said as he tightly hugged me, I felt his warm breath and tight embrace "Did you have a nightmare?" he sounded so sad for me, I gave him a slight nod as my tears started to stop "I'm here Ariya, you don't need to cry" he whispered

"You're never going to leave me right?" I asked quietly

"Never, I promise" he held me closer, after a small pause he spoke again "Hey Ariya…"

"Y-yeah?" I asked, I started blushing a little

"I… ummm" he hesitated, worried about what he's going to say "I love you" he mumbled. My eyes widened a little, I didn't know what to say besides the truth I guess

"I-I love you too Matt" I smiled looking up at him a little, I could see his soft smile as he leaned in and kissed me. His lips were soft as he held me closer to him, I felt completely safe. He pulled away from the kiss after a few seconds. I snuggled into his chest as I slept in peace for the rest of the night with no nightmares of my horrific past.

* * *

"Kyaaaaaa! Ariya, that's so cool!" Cynthia squealed as I was training with Neko. Since she couldn't see Neko it looked like I was training by myself

"Oh, hey Cynthia. What're you doing?" I asked puzzled at why she was here, she never visited this room out of all the other rooms

"Ah well I was just talking with Near about how he figured out your secret, but he didn't reply and the toy room is right beside here so I decided to check if you were here!" she cheered giving me a friendly smile "And… I was talking with Mello, he said you fell asleep in Matt's room is that right?" she raised an eyebrow

"Ummm, maybe?" I paused looking at her. I heard Neko snicker behind me

"Tell me more~" she teased

"Umm, well in summary we kissed" I mumbled looking away from her

"Really?!" She squealed "Oh that's so cute!"

"I'll say" Neko said suppressing a laugh

"I'll talk to you later Cynthia, I need to practice" I smiled at her, she nodded and waved goodbye as she left the room

"That was interesting Ariya" Neko said as I turned around

"Oh shush" I smiled "Besides, I still need to land a hit on you during training."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: NYAHHHH. Writer's Block is a piece of shit. I don't own anything. Enjoy~

Chapter 7

"Did you tell her?" Mello questioned Matt as he entered the main room

"What, is this an interrogation?" he replied laughing a little

"He did" Near said out loud as he started putting a few puzzle pieces together

"Shut up Near, how would you know?" Mello said as he took his attention off Matt

"Cynthia talks very loudly, let's just say that" sighed Near "She was bothering me at the toy room and I could hear her squealing"

"Tch, typical girl" Mello scoffed. Matt just blushed and laughed remembering the last night. He sat down on the nearest couch and took out his PSP from his pocket and started playing Tekkin. After a few rounds against computer he was at the final one, he cursed as he lost the final round and placed the PSP on his lap sighing. He looked up at Mello who was watching the news as he ate his chocolate

"What's on the news?" Matt asked trying to catch up with it

"More stuff about Kira" Mello replied, they watched TV for around a minute before they heard someone running towards the room, suddenly Ariya ran into the room

"Someone hide me" I panted as I hid behind a couch "Oh yeah, hi Matt, Mello, Near" I said peeking my head out before hiding it again

"What's going on?" Mello asked glaring at the girl

"Shhhh!" she said loudly still behind the couch. As if on cue, one of the teachers at Wammy's appeared in the room, the 'thief' teacher who taught kids at Wammy's to pick locks, sneak into rooms and avoid security systems to help the government. Sensei Hitomiko, a female with maroon hair which was a few inches longer than her shoulders, she wore a white shirt V neck shirt and a pair of gym shorts a little above her knees

"Ariya, come out of hiding. We need to train you" she said glaring at the couch

"I don't want to learn!" I whined as I emerged from the couch sitting beside Matt "Besides, it's still August. Classes-"

"Yes but since you're top student you need to practice more"

"Oh just go with her" Mello snapped at Ariya

"It might help you in the future" Near replied "Who knows, even the Kira case"

"Bastards" I mumbled twirling the ends of my silver hair like Near

"Come on, training won't be that hard Ariya" Hitomiko said hinting for me to follow her. I sighed and agreed to follow her, but turned to Matt before I left and gave him a small smile, he smiled back as I left.

* * *

I quietly opened Matt's door with the new skills I learned from Sensei Hitomiko, I entered the room seeing Mello and Matt playing Street Fighter. I quietly closed the door and walked up to Mello taking his controller, he screamed for a second not realizing me but gave me a cold glare, he was about to say something but I interrupted him

"Oh shut up, I'm making you win" I said as I used a final combo on Matt's character,

"What! That's unfair" Matt pouted looking at me, I just smiled and yawned walking towards his bed throwing the controller behind me for Mello to catch. I fell down lying on his bed hiding my face in his pillow

"Is Hitomiko that bad?" Matt asked

"Stupid old hag" I complained covering myself in a warm blanket "Her training hurts"

"Seems to be working though, I couldn't tell you were even in the room" Mello scoffed

"Yeah, or maybe your just so focused on beating Matt even though you were losing that you didn't notice me, nice scream by the way you girl" I yawned closing my eyes

"As if you freak" Mello retorted, taking a bite of his chocolate

"Someone's on their time of the month~" I taunted

"I'm not a damn girl!"

"Yeah yeah, how about a woman?"

"No just no you damn bi-"

"Guys" Matt interrupted "Both of you calm your asses"

"She started it anyway" Mello said glaring from me to Matt

I sighed "Whatever, I'm just tired. The old hag bothers me too much"

Matt got up from his couch and walked towards the bed, he leaned in and kissed my forehead as he whispered quietly so Mello couldn't hear "Go to sleep" I gave him a slight nod and closed my eyes falling asleep immediately.

"Dammit Matt, get a room!" Mello whined as he regrets what he saw

"I hope you realize this is my room" Matt said as he sat back down onto his couch lounging his feet onto the table "Besides, if you don't want to see it don't look"

"Yeah yeah" Mello sighed as they played another round of Street Fighter.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to see Matt asleep beside me, I blushed as I remembered what happened the night before. I looked at the time seeing I had to meet Hitomiko again for class in an hour, I sighed and finally decided to stand up and walk over to my room. I quietly opened the door seeing Neko sleeping on my floor, I cracked a smile and took a lime from the fridge, I held it in front of Neko's nose. He started to stir in his sleep as he bit the lime out of my hand and opened his eyes, I gave him a warm smile

"Where were you last night?" he asked

"Oh, I was in Matt's room" I answered lightly blushing, he chuckled lightly

"Alright than, anything you need?"

"I just wanted to know more about you, like why did my father make a deal with you of all other choices?" I looked at him with curiosity chewing away

"Well, would you like to know about shinigamis in general first?"

"Yeah!" I smiled looking at him.

After around 10 minutes of Neko explaining the basics like shinigami eyes and how the Death Note works, he revealed something I never expected to "Would you like to know how to kill a shinigami?"

"That sounds intriguing, besides, they won't die of age right?"

"Correct, you see a shinigami exists to shorten a human's life so if a shinigami falls in love with a human, enough to save their life they'll disappear"

"That's a beautiful way to die" I muttered "But that's so sad"

"Correct, luckily I'm different from other shinigami" he sighed, it sounded like it was a bad thing

"How so?"

"Heirs to the shinigami king are immortal, a shinigami king can die though so when the current one does the next heir can die as well" he paused "Heirs are different from other shinigami and since their lineage is so rare now, the final heir can't die no matter what. Sadly, I am the final heir"

I looked at him, I was confused why he didn't want to die but I understood it as well

"Living eternally, boredom will come" I sighed "But look on the bright side! At least you can save me if I'm in danger" I smiled

"Though I don't think I can save you when you die from age or sickness" Neko sighed "Only if it was a murderer, I can see your life span and you won't die in a long time"

"Well that's good to know" I smiled as I got up to put on a light off shoulder white shirt with a few fabric bows attached around the top paired with skinny jeans which are folded up to my ankles since it was originally too long. I slipped on a pair of socks and sneakers as I made my way down to the cafeteria. People often talked about me so a bunch of kids started whispering as I skipped down the hall seeing a large room with kids eating happily, I grabbed a small plate of strawberry cake and sat down at an empty seat.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm obsessed with other animes so I forget 'bout this FF. Forgetting+WritersBlock=Me

Ah, well I'm still trying. I don't own anything from DN. Enjoy~

Chapter 8

It's been about 2 months since me and Matt have been going out, Neko's been going out more often but comes back on certain occasions. L even came back two days ago, he said he would catch Kira soon. I sat in my room looking through my textbooks until I felt another presence "Welcome back Neko" I said happily "What's up?"

Neko paused for a moment, he was hiding something "What's wrong Neko?" I asked getting up from my chair and walked over to him

"L's dead…" he whispered "Wammy's gotten an e-mail about it and should be telling Near along with Mello about it"

"L's dead…?" I mumbled looking at him with wide eyes "Neko… Please tell me you're kidding!"

"Naomi… I wish I was"

"… Does Matt know about this?"

"Give me a second" Neko replied as he walked through the door, he came back into the room "Mello's telling Matt right now. If it's quiet enough you can hear"

I nodded, I quietly walked over to the wall hearing the Matt and Mello talking

"He's dead?!" Matt yelled

"Keep your mouth shut, she might hear you" Mello replied "I'm leaving Wammy's"

"Mello, why would you do that? If you work together with-"

"I'm not working with Near, Matt. You should know that of all people"

"I understand but still, are you going to leave me and-"

"Then come with me! I'm not leaving my best friend here"

"But… What about Ariya?" Matt asked in a near whisper

"Matt, just don't tell her"

"Mello, she'd be upset"

"Matt…"

Matt paused for a few seconds "Fine, I'll leave Wammy's with you"

I quickly pulled away from the wall replaying what I just heard, they would leave Wammy's and not tell… Damn them! Damn them both, they'd leave me after all we've been through. Especially Matt

"Neko, can you get us a flight to Japan" I whispered

"Yeah, why? You're going to find Kira yourself?" he questioned, I nodded

"I'm smarter than them in a way. Besides if Kira does have a notebook and kills me, you would kill him too right?"

"Of course, I would make sure they pay dearly for killing you"

I gave Neko a warm smile as a tear rolled down my face, I was still thinking about Matt and Mello

"Get me my suitcase please, we're leaving" I ordered, he nodded back and took out one of my suitcases

"Who knew that Hitomiko's classes would help" I mumbled as I took out a few belongings. I placed them in the suitcase that Neko had put on my bed, Matt and Mello wouldn't talk to me anyway. They wouldn't want an emotional good bye. Well damn them!

* * *

"We will be leaving for our flight in 10 minutes"

"Hey Neko…" I mumbled looking down at the shinigami resting on my lap

"What is it Ariya?"

"Kira can't kill me… Unless their dumb. I read through the info on the Kira case and I came to suspect that there are about two notebooks or even more"

"I'll kill all the Kiras, but only if we find them"

"I understand Neko… Thank you. You're my only friend right now" I said as a tear streamed down my face. I ignored the looks from people as I closed my eyes falling asleep.

* * *

"Guys, we have someone at the door" Matsuda said alerting the others

"Who is it?" Light asked eyeing the girl with white hair that stood out which reached only a few inches longer than her shoulders

"Not anyone I recognize" Aizawa said "Think it's something to do with Kira?"

"I doubt that" Light replied "Plus it's too soon to be jumping to such conclusions"

They looked at the girl through the monitor

"Are you guys going to just stand there watching me or will you allow me to come in?" I asked twirling my new hair color "I do not have to do anything with Kira"

I waited a few seconds until a man with short spiky hair came with a gun, I smirked "Since when were the Japanese allowed guns?"

"Who are you" he replied ignoring my question

"Now now, put down your gun Aizawa"

"How the hell do you know my name?!" he yelled

"Calm down. My name's Ariya and I'm here because of L's recent death"

"H-how did you-"

"Sadly I must keep my sources a secret, though I'm here to join the Task Force"

He paused for a second before he picked up his phone, he started talking with the person and nodded

"Alright, follow me"

* * *

"All these guns are making me uncomfortable" I mumbled glaring at the Task Force as they slowly lowered their guns

"Who are you?" the one named Light asked

"You may call me Ariya, Light Yagami" I said bowing down slightly with a smirk. I saw at the corner of my eye a black shinigami with red eyes, he seemed to be clinging to one of them. So one of them is Kira

"How do you know our names?" Aizawa asked

"I have read info about the Kira case" I said as I walked towards one of their couches "I may look young but I am smarter than it seems"

They all paused glaring at me, I heard Neko laugh "They really don't trust you Ariya" I gave Neko a smile as I heard the other shinigami laugh

"How can we trust you?" Mogi asked

"Well, if I was one of the Kira worshippers I wouldn't be here _alone_ now would I?" I picked up one of the teacups on the table "I knew L, he was sort of a hero to me. Now that he's dead I want to kill Kira, I already have a suspicion that Kira is in the room among us now. May I see the Death Note you guys have?"

They all glanced at me, either thinking I was crazy or too smart for my own good. I hope for both

"H-how did you-" Aizawa stuttered though I cut him off shortly after

"I told you I knew L, he told me all about the Kira case. Now can you answer my question?"

"Light, should we?" Chief Yagami asked, Light nodded

"I think we should" he explained. They all walked over to a safe and entered in a few codes "Ariya, don't you think you're being a bit foolish right now? I mean you showed your face to us and the second Kira needs only a face"

I giggled "Exactly, I don't give a damn about my life anymore" I paused for a moment thinking about how my friends abandoned me, _Sorry Cynthia_ I thought "If I was to die anytime soon, Kira is in fact among the Task Force. If I don't die, the chances are a little lower, but still possible. I can promise you one thing, if Kira or the second Kira kills me, they will die as well"

They all glanced at me, as the last member pushed in his password the small vault sprung open revealing a Death Note. I walked over to it and touched it lightly with my finger. I turned around and looked at the shinigami I saw before, my eyes widened a little pretending to be surprised so they would believe me

"So they really do exist…" I murmured fooling them more "Isn't this world something unique" I smirked

"Would you like to look over the information before L died" Mogi asked as he pulled out a few pieces of paper, I nodded as he gave me around 20 folders. "By the way, you guys have a suite here under your control right?"

They nodded "Good, I'm staying there"

"How can you be so-" Chief Yagami yelled but got cut off

"I'm not fooling around Chief Yagami" I retorted glaring at the old man "I simply need a place to stay"

**Later at Night**

"That girl may be some trouble Light" Ryuk chuckled

"She's a simple girl, I'll have her die in an accident if she becomes bothersome. I'm surprised she was able to suspect me right after she read the files" Light sighed

"That's not it Light, if you kill her. She'll kill you and Misa or whoever has a connection with her death"

Light glanced back at his shinigami "What do you mean? How can she kill me when she's dead Ryuk?"

"She has a shinigami with her" Ryuk chuckled "She saw me before she touched the notebook"

"Ryuk, how are you so certain?" Light asked as he opened the door to his suite with Misa

"There are many things you don't know Light" Ryuk chuckled again

"I'll just kill her shinigami"

"Her shinigami is immortal"

Light paused glancing down "What?"

"Her shinigami is a rare species, since there's not much of them anymore. Her shinigami is immortal"

Light cursed as he saw Misa come out of one of the rooms

"Light! Your back~!" Misa cried jumping at Light, he didn't react. He was busy thinking of a way to get rid of Ariya, maybe he could send her on a wild goose chase. Or maybe get her distracted, she won't die until her time comes so damn… "Light… Is something wrong?" Misa asked concerned, Light nodded

"There's a girl who might cause trouble. We need to get rid of her somehow but we can't kill her…" he said to Misa

"Why can't we kill her?" Misa said as she took Light's hand and dragged him into the room, he sat down on one of the chairs in front of his laptop. He turned it on and started searching things about her

"She has a shinigami with her, and we can't kill that shinigami…" he said loud enough for Misa to hear, she nodded her head

"I'll try to keep her distracted" she said as she started writing names back into the notebook "Who knows, she might just quit if the investigation leads to nowhere."


End file.
